


Shades

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Sure is hot out here, huh gorgeous?” Carth commented, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose and squinting at the sun.





	Shades

“Sure is hot out here, huh gorgeous?” Carth commented, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose and squinting at the sun.

“It’s Tatooine. What did you expect, blizzards and snowball fights?” Vera pointed out, wiping some sweat from her brow. When Carth’s gaze was elsewhere, she reached up, snatched the sunglasses off his nose and slipped them onto her own. It was only when Carth glanced at her again did he notice the theft.

“Hey! Those are mine!” He snapped.

“My need for them vastly outweighs yours.” Vera replied without missing a beat, “Besides, they look much better on me.”


End file.
